Fudd Lapooh
Fudd Von Injoface is a orange puffle and a Mabel fan, although he always tries to sneak her ice cream and candy. He is owned by Penguin Micro Background Fudd used to be a sad and lonely puffle who was suffering from a birth defect of his brain. It prevented him from feeling happy and because of this other puffles teased him. One day while sitting in a room and getting sadder by the minute he found a coupon for a surgery clinic run by Doctor John Barrbuh and decided to go there to fix his brain. When he arrived John Barrbuh told him "Small brain defect that hundereds of people have and is not serious? NEEDS SURGERY!" and he operated on Fudd. When he was done Fudd was a different puffle. He laughed and joked with all the other puffles and could have fun with them. Mabel yelled punctuation marks at Fudd for the rest of the week. Fudd still hasn't figured out yet that Mabel hates him and will never be his friend. A few days later he was bought by a scared penguin called Penguin Micro who was terrified of the fourth wall. He showed it to Fudd, who wasn't scared, and ever since he has often broke it or tried to break off a wikia button for his owner. He now tries to be Mabel's new bodyguard and he was in an explosion when he tried to make a robot bodyguard for Mabel's so-called birthday and it blew up in his face. Ever since he has tried to dye his grey hair orange again with different things, including puffle-Os, ice cream and hair colour-changing machines. He hopes that when she rules the world (if she rules the world) that he will get a promotion or at least some payment. This is very unlikely. He also has a talent for singing funny songs and he is most well known among penguins for singing in concerts. Involvement Fudd is an active member of the MMK and he goes to the meetings and praises Mabel. He is her wannabe bodyguard and protects Mabel whenever somone wanted to beat her up but it usually ends with both of them getting beat up. He is also a popular singer and wrote many award-winning songs that are cult favourites. He also likes pranking people and he has successfully pranked Nightmare and Mary P. Bear, a feat which no other penguin or puffle has attained. He is known to have a black belt when in ninja mode. Pranks * Trying to steal Director Benny's laptop (without success besides annoying Director Benny) * Stuffing Explorer into a barrel and rolling it down a cliff * Inviting Penghis Khan out for dinner and taking him to Burger Khan (Afterwards when Penguis Khan found what the restaurant was Fudd was almost slapped in the face with a fish) * Putting Penguin OS on Bill Gate$'s computer * Throwing paint cans at Mary P. Bear (He survived because he is immune to her evil powers) * Painting Lightpenguin and Lightpuffle black while they are asleep * Slapping Penghis Khan with a whale * Putting Happy Day Donuts advertisements in Koobly Khan's mailbox * Throwing up on Nightmare's head and giving him the X-virus * Slashing all of the tires on Tsar MobileShroom's car * Throwing a Burger Khan sign at Penghis Khan * Burping at the south pole counsel * Shooting deletion missiles at the BoE * Throwing a muddy boot at Penghis Khan and yelling at him in leet (which Penghis Khan doesn't understand) * Hacking the Str00del Force's CD players so that it only plays their least favourite songs * Throwing tomatoes at the Fashion Police and calling them UNFASHIONABLE! * Throwing underwear at the actors in Dystopian: The Musical * Borrowing Explorer's shovel and whacking him with it * Dropping wikia buttons on Penguin Micro * Burying Bill Gate$ under a pile of garbage * Pulling off the Sensei's beard and giving him a fake pink one to replace it * Covering himself with red paint and pretending to be Yarr (Rockhopper fell for it and took Fudd with him. When he did find out and took him back, Yarr thought that was funny and became friends with Fudd) more coming soon! Quotes * "Aw dang, where's me whoopee cushion?" * "I gyve this song a 100000000 aut of 10" * "Allright ya dang torturer of Mabel, wanna cream pie in your face?" * "This staff was givin to me by a mysterious being from the other side of da fourth wall. I think that it's name was XTUX345" * (In nerd mode) "W0w! 1 th1nk 1 f1gur3d 0ut th3 81rch and Sw1nn3rt0n-Dy3r c0nj3ctur3! Modes *Ninja: Is better at combat and is used whenever he is in danger or is trying to play a prank on Sensei or a Ninja. *Mad Scientist: When in this mode he always makes crazy machines and wears glasses. *Grouchy: Makes him grumpy like Mabel. He used to be permanently stuck in this mode. *Italian Plumber: In this mode Fudd fixes toilets, jumps down pipes and rescues the princess (Mabel!) *Nerd: Fudd gets an IQ of 210, speaks in leet and spends most of his time making computer programs and doing complex math that is the same level for Fred to do. Trivia * He always seems to be trying to humiliate Director Benny by playing pranks on him like stealing his laptop, throwing cream pies at him and things like that. * He claims that he invented weirdness. * Once Fudd threw paint cans at Mary P. Bear and lived to tell the tale because he is immune to her powers. *He has an alter ego named NinjaFudd, who is better at combat and wears a ninja mask. To bad that he never uses it when he is in a bodyguard tryout. *Once he was arrested by the Fashion Police for having buck teeth and a staff. He escaped by flushing himself down the toilet and then proceeded to throw tomatoes at them. * Fudd has the uncanny ability to break the fourth wall. * Fudd has notoriously bad English and spelling. * He has frequently tried to take Director Benny's laptop without any success besides annoying Director Benny. * Once while singing his funniest song everyone in the audience laughed so hard that they all went to the bathroom for a few minutes. * Fudd is owned by Penguin Micro. * Bellina hates him and wants him killed because Fudd always plays pranks on her. * Fudd is a member of the Pranking Trio. * He has never caught the X-Virus because he is immune to it. * His staff of goofyness was given to him by an unknown being. * He was not aware of the fourth wall until Penguin Micro bought him. * He is a Von Injoface family member and is related to Mabel and Director Benny (his worst enemy!) Gallery File:Pufflestaff.PNG|This is Fudd's staff of goofyness. In theory it makes the victim laugh so hard that they become easier targets for Fudd. It doesn't usually work though... File:NinjaFudd.png|NinjaFudd! File:Untitledsf.png|Fudd trying to impress Mabel with his combat moves. File:Fastfudd.jpg|Fudd playing on his rocketwagon with his friends File:Fuddhome.png|Fudd on top of a house roof. Moments later it broke dropping Fudd into a toilet that was commonly used and not flushed for 2 years. File:FuddID.png|Fudd's personal ID tag. Please note that Fudd made up the Bureau of Insanity. File:Fuddparty.gif|A party that Fudd once attended. Some have thought that the yellow puffle is Director Benny, but that is very unlikely See also * Mabel * Wabbit Virus * Bill Gate'$ BIG blunder * Penguin Micro Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Pranksters Category:Nuisances Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Singers Category:Role Play Zones Category:Main